Love Shlove
by Galadriell
Summary: Valentine's Day and Blaine is singing in riddles. Songfic, obviously. See if you know the song! Kurt/Blaine SLASH! Really stupid but at least it's something for Valentine's Day.


**Guh, I'm terribly sorry. I haven't watched Glee in three months, so I have no idea what's going on with everyone. Everything I know, I know from Wiki. Please don't mind the OOC characterizations. This is going to be horribly sappy and completely predictable. Also, Blaine is really Darren for me because… let's face it, Blaine Anderson(?) is sort of a flat character while Darren Criss is Harry freakin' Potter.**

**Happy Valentine's Day!**

* * *

"Worst day of my miserable, good-for-nothing excuse for a life," Kurt muttered, much to Finn's amusement.

"And here I was thinking that going to an all-boys school would make matters better." Finn earned a smack on the arm from his stepbrother. "Just saying," Finn laughed.

"Go… eat Rachel's face off," Kurt scowled, shouldering his bag.

Finn shuddered. "When you put it _that_ way," he murmured, biting into his muffin.

"Bye," Kurt said glumly, closing the door behind him. He wasn't always this way about Valentine's Day. Unfortunately, things changed now that he was in Dalton Academy. _Damn you, Blaine._ He had hoped that being in Dalton would mean a dumbed down Valentine's Day. After all, it was quite hard to have Valentine's Day when there were no girls for the boys to woo. No such luck.

He jerked to a halt the moment he entered the front doors. "Oh, damn," he swore, blinking up at the large banner. Whoever had designed it was about as flamboyant as Kurt himself. Complete with hearts, arrows, cupids, and curly letters, it would be an amazing feat for anyone to make the excuse of 'oh, I'm sorry. I totally forgot it was Valentine's Day'. If possible, Kurt was sure that the designer would have put up red flashing lights if he could. He resisted the urge to flip the bird at the loud words. He resorted to throwing a dirty look at it instead before stalking to his locker. His phone buzzed as he stuffed his books into the locker none too gently. It was a text from Mercedes.

'HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!'

"I hope you die in hell," Kurt said in a condescending and singsong voice. Not only could he not have Blaine, Blaine was in love with Jeremiah. "I hope _he_ dies in hell too," Kurt added.

"Who?"

Kurt started, his heart hammering. Blaine always seemed to pop out of nowhere. "Sheesh," he breathed, clutching his chest. "Personal bubble. Heard of it?" he asked, arching a brow at Blaine.

Blaine took a step back. "Better?"

"Much," Kurt said.

"Something bothering you?" Blaine asked, trying to keep a straight face. Kurt clicked his tongue and turned back to his books. "It's not _that_ bad being single, is it?"

Kurt sighed in frustration. "I've been single for sixteen years. What's sixty more?" he asked sarcastically.

"Exactly," Blaine agreed, causing Kurt to grit his teeth. Blaine laughed. "I'm just teasing."

"Shouldn't you be… rehearsing or something?" Kurt asked, turning to face his friend again.

"I should, shouldn't I?" Blaine said, lost in thought. "And you know something else?"

"What?" Kurt asked, closing his locker.

"Even if _you_ don't get a Valentine, you could always give one to someone else," Blaise said, tilting his head conspiringly. "It does work both ways."

"Shut up," Kurt dismissed, slinking away to his class and leaving Blaine to chuckle by himself. _Blaine can spot my writing in a glance_. And that evening, Blaine was going to serenade Jeremiah, then they were going to fall in love, then they were going to live happily ever after. Kurt's scowl grew fiercer. What was he supposed to do then? He nursed his hurt by kicking the trashcan. He cursed Blaine for being oblivious. Then he cursed himself for being such a pansy. He felt a touch on the small of his back. Blaine was the only one who ever touched him that intimately. Blaine was just such a guy. A touchy feely sort of a guy. "What?" Kurt asked in resignation.

"_I've been alone_…" Blaise sang softly.

Kurt frowned in confusion. "Pardon?"

"_Surrounded by darkness. And I've seen how heartless the world can be._"

"Um…" Kurt said uncertainly.

"See you later," Blaine grinned, letting go of Kurt.

Kurt was ready to melt into a pile of lovesick goo in the middle of the hallway. He groaned pathetically, watching Blaine walk away.

* * *

Kurt stared at the heart-shaped cookies with wrath that could melt the pink frosting right off. _This is an all-boys school, for Christ's sake!_ He shuffled towards Blaine and his cronies, sitting down and slumping over his lunch.

"Chin up," Blaine said absently, not quite looking at Kurt.

_How does he do that?_ Kurt straightened up nonetheless, turning his glare at Wes. "I didn't do anything," Wes said, holding up his hands in alarm.

"Sure you did," David said, drinking his pop. "You have a girlfriend." To which a reply from Kurt came in the form of a sharp kick to the shin. "Ow!" David complained, rubbing his leg. "It's true, isn't it?"

"Trying to concentrate here," Blaine said, looking up from his book.

"Meanwhile, our coddled lover boy over here…" Thad muttered, rolling his eyes.

"I really don't know why I bother with you guys," Blaine said frankly.

The rest of lunch hour was spent with countless talks about the 'spontaneous song routine' to be done at the coffee shop and everyone's immense excitement to see Blaise finally be with someone. _That someone should be me._ Kurt sighed dramatically as he dumped his half-eaten lunch.

"You're _seriously_ bringing my mood down, Kurt," Blaine said.

"Whatever."

"Hmm…"

Kurt wondered how hard it would be to sabotage Blaine's plans. Then he chided himself for thinking that. He should be happy for Blaine's enthusiasm, not trying to bring him down. "_And I've seen you crying…_" Kurt whipped around, ogling Blaine. "_You've felt like it's hopeless_." Kurt was speechless as he blushed profusely. But Blaise wouldn't stop. "_I'll always do my best to make you see._"

Pause.

Kurt blinked at his shoes. "What?" he asked.

Blaine shook his head, keeping his lips sealed. They parted ways, Blaine walking to class and Kurt left staring after him. Again.

* * *

'Everything sucks. Officially,' Kurt texted under the table.

'Either you tell him or I WILL shout it over the rooftops,' Rachel texted back.

'Don't you dare!'

'Did you at least buy him chocolates?' Mercedes messaged.

'Gag!'

'SISSY!' Rachel answered.

* * *

"_Now I know it ain't easy_…"

"Blaine, I have half the mind to punch your teeth in," Kurt snapped, striding to his locker. School was out. Which meant... _Ugh!_

"_But it ain't hard trying_," Blaine sang. Kurt muttered profanities under his breath. Blaine really needed to stop trying to cheer him up. It wasn't helping and it was damned annoying because Kurt had no idea what song Blaine was singing. "_Every time I see you smilin' and I –_"

"Will you _please_ stop serenading me," Kurt begged. "Go bug Jeremiah or something."

Blaine smiled gorgeously. "Ah," he murmured in mock reflection. "So you know that I was serenading you." Kurt's mouth fell open. Blaine flicked his eyes at Kurt's locker, urging him to look inside. Kurt did just that. A red card awaited him. His jaw nearly dropped to the ground now. "_Every time I see you smilin',_" Blaine sang. Kurt started as he felt Blaine's breath against his neck. He didn't dare turn. "_And I feel you so close to me…_"

"What?" Kurt asked distantly, reaching out to pick up his valentine.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Blaine said happily. "I have a date to catch." He ran down the hall where his friends were congregated. "Wish me luck!" he called out to Kurt.

Kurt opened the envelope and pulled out a card. There was a single red treble clef on the front. He opened it. Blaine's scrawling letters read, 'I had thought that you would love Valentine's Day. Guess I was wrong. But, in keeping with tradition, here's a valentine! Don't tear it up! – Blaine.'

Kurt didn't know whether to laugh or cry. He slammed his head against the locker, rereading the words with a smile. "Gosh, you're confusing," he murmured.

* * *

'Heads up. Blaine is super down,' David messaged Kurt.

'Why?' Kurt asked, sitting up in bed.

'Let's just say Jeremiah is a douche.'

Kurt winced, putting his phone back in his pocket. On the one hand, he was feeling awful for Blaine. Rejection hurt more than anything. On the other hand… His phone rang. He glanced at it and frowned. It was Blaine. He answered it hesitantly. "Hello?"

"Valentine's Day sucks balls."

Kurt grinned. "You're telling me?"

"Coffee?"

"Tea," Kurt corrected.

* * *

"I don't want to talk about it," Blaine said as he sat down heavily on the chair.

"Wasn't going to ask," Kurt answered in appeasement.

Blaine hid his head against his arms, resting them on the table. "Did you tear up my valentine?" he asked, his words muffled.

"You said not to," Kurt said nonchalantly. It thrilled him to heard Blaine say 'my valentine'.

"Overrated heap of crap," Blaine muttered vehemently.

Kurt let Blaine vent, hearing the occasional mild swear leave the defeated boy. He liked to stare at Blaine when he wasn't being looked back at. It was less embarrassing to stare when Blaine wasn't looking. "What's the rest of that song?" Kurt asked.

"Hmm?"

"I want to hear the rest of it."

Blaine looked up questioningly. "The rest," he murmured. "Where was I?"

Kurt tried terribly hard to keep from flushing again. "I– er– you… I don't– um… I don't really know all the words," he stammered, lying. He knew _every_ word.

That was alright. Blaine remembered. "Oh," he said, jerking upright. "I feel you so close to me, right?"

"R– right."

Blaine smiled cheekily. "In here?" he asked pointedly.

Kurt glanced around the slightly crowded café. "Yes," he said, looking equally cheeky. "In here. You're serenading me, after all."

Blaine looked distant as he contemplated Kurt's words. "True, true…"

Kurt nodded at Blaine to continue. "I've been waiting since I got home."

Blaine laughed. "_You're not alone… 'cause you're here with me_," he sang quietly, leaning in so Kurt could hear._ "And nothing's ever gonna bring us down 'cause nothing can keep me from l–" _He stopped, the notes stuck in his throat.

"Keep you from?" Kurt asked, enraptured. He was always enraptured when Blaine sang.

"From…"

Kurt waited for Blaine to continue. Blaine just stared at him. "You don't remember?" Kurt asked.

Blaine sat back, looking at Kurt strangely. Scrutinizing. "You like me, Kurt?" he asked.

Kurt's smile disappeared. "What?" he asked.

"You like me like me?" Blaine asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I– I– Um– Wh– I–"

Blaine took that as a firm yes. His brows furrowed. "Why haven't I noticed?" he asked to himself.

Kurt was going to go dig himself a hole and die in it. He got up quickly, not bothering with goodbye. He figured Blaine understood well enough. He wanted to shout in disappointment. The way Blaine had looked at him… as though sudden revelation had struck. As though he had just noticed Kurt's infatuation. _He can go die in hell too_. Kurt stomped out of the mall, arms crossed against his chest and a childish pout threatening to form on his lips. Blaine can mope about Jeremiah on his own. Kurt was going to mope about Blaine by himself.

He was turned around jerkily, facing Blaine again. Before he could speak, Blaine blurted out, "Want to be my valentine?"

Kurt's mouth went dry. "Huh?" he asked lamely.

"For the next," Blaine glanced at his watch, "six hours?"

"Huh?"

Blaine smiled awkwardly. "_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down 'cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you," _he murmured. Kurt could hardly breathe from the shock. "_And you know it's true. It don't matter what'll come to be, our love is all we need to make it through._"

Now Kurt was making nonsensical noises from his parched throat.

"Now you know the song," Blaine said. "Yeah?"

"Holy fuck," Kurt breathed, grabbing Blaine's shirt and pulling him forward into a loud, Kurt-worthy kiss. Blaine's surprised lips were frozen while Kurt's were the active participants. Kurt looped his free arm around Blaine, pulling him close lest he try to escape. Blaine was too startled to try to escape. He was too startled to really understand what was happening. Kurt broke the kiss with an extravagant smack.

"Wow," they said in unison, still just inches apart from each other thanks to Kurt's hold on Blaine.

"What… was that?" Blaine asked, his voice cracking.

"My 'first' kiss," Kurt said, eyes still closed, "from my first valentine."

"Oh," was all Blaine could manage.

Kurt hugged Blaine for a short instant before letting go and stepping back. "Verdict?" he asked, grimacing.

Blaine blinked at Kurt. "I– um… that– was different?" he said carefully.

"Different…"

"And nice."

Kurt glanced up, hope blooming. "Nice?" he asked.

"You're my valentine, after all…" Blaine said, trying to gauge Kurt's reaction.

"So?"

"So..." Blaine said, kissing Kurt airily. "Six hours."

Kurt laughed, clutching Blaine's hand. "You're going to be so sorry you said that," he said wickedly.

Blaine let Kurt lead the way. "It's Valentine's Day, isn't it?" he said.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Blaine."

"Still waiting on that card, Kurt."

"Going to be a _long_ wait."


End file.
